the thoughts of 7
by BittersweetLilies
Summary: my name is 7. I dictated this to Bittersweet. You may read it if you want, but if you feel it is not worth your time, pass over it.BITTERSWEET'S NOTES: my friend is being random again. She does this often.
1. Chapter 1

Every time a clock breaks, the universe turns back an hour, and every time it doesn't chime, the world turns back a day. So it went, and so it will, until time stops and fades away, as if there is nothing to govern, it has no purpose.

Maybe we're wrong, and time is just a fantasy, the creation of our own imagination – an illusion created by our mind to satisfy unreachable depths, unknown to all but few. These worlds seem so real, but are merely just another dream, floating in on the gossamer silk of time, so fragile, yet so real. But it is just another dream.

Does anything exist after all? Are we all just fools, just spirits, and stuck in the dreaming world, the sleeping world. Do we need to question everything we know even ourselves and the things we hold dear. Is our very existence just another veil, to keep us from seeing what we really are, what our world really is?

But, you may not want to face the truth my friends, turn away from me and tell yourself it's only a dream, just like your very life may be. You may not want to hear me tell you that the way you live may come crashing down very very soon and this sleeping world is evaporating minute by minute, every time the wind stays silent, or the river doesn't churn, or a clock breaks, all way's frozen in time. You may not want to know. After all, ignorance is bliss.

~7


	2. Chapter 2

When we dream, are we really seeing? Do we know how we will go, or what will happen many years from now? Do we dream of the far future or the distant pass each and every night, only have it to slip away every time we wake?

We may harness our dreaming mind, our unconscious mind, and even our mind's mind. You see it is not the beginning mind that controls us, for the mind's mind controls it. Without our minds mind even the simplest tasks like breathing and sleeping would become pure agony.

Many do not know of our minds mind, or the dreaming mind. Even those who think they understand have barely scratched the surface. There is not enough time for us to even try to understand. Our minds (all of them) will fade away as we go on, the first being the childish mind. Once it fades you will no longer understand the children.

Time is of the essence, my friends. You think that I am crazy. But maybe I am, because I can understand the inner workings of the mind's mind, yet even I cannot put them into words. It comes from deep within the soul, the only mind not located by your brain, and in consequence it is the most powerful.

But the soul mind will also fade. The path you take as you begin to slip out of the childish mind will decide the fading of the soul mind. If you become heartless, your soul mind will leave you and the heart will soon follow. Be careful, my friends and forget not the path you may choose.

There are the seven minds. First, the childish mind, devious and innocent. Secondly, the soul mind, caring and flickering. Next there is the parallel mind, wandering and steadfast. Fourthly there is the turning mind, always finding a solution. As you go on, you'll uncover your hidden mind, often not revealed until much later, just a your true path.

The last minds are the minds you'll always carry; the dreaming mind and the mind's mind. The dreaming is active mostly in your childhood and second childhood, or oldness. The mind's mind will always be working and watching until the day it grows tired and breathes its last breath. The dreaming mind will then take over, as it covers you with its illumined blanket.


	3. Chapter 3

I am known but many, yet they have no memory of me when they wake. I am the dreaming one the one who can push and pull you as I wish. Step carefully when I am near, for if you step wrong, it may be the last thing you do. But do not hide, for I can be your best friend or your worst nightmare.

I do not control your dreams, only you can do that. I can move the flow along, for I have much power. I can clog your river of thoughts, stopping the tracks. You may not know me friends, but I will always be just around the corner, waiting patiently… for a while.

You can find me if you so desire. But I will ask only once. Do you want to face me. I could be a monster. Never trust me, friends. Run far, but stay close. You can't escape your own mind. No matter how hard you try. I will be there watching.

~7


	4. Author's Note

**Thanks to all who reviewed (A Nonny Mouse) and to all who just viewed. I appreciate the feedback and comments. **

**This is merely a group of thoughts from my friend (who may be insane). This is note a real story but a collection of thoughts so to say (it's hard to explain). 7 is supposed to ramble. Sorry to have confused you…. **

**Thank you **

**~Lilie**


End file.
